


Pensieri come parole

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensieri per parlare e pensieri per capire, anche se stessi.  È il seguito di “Il calderone della mente”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensieri come parole

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo** : Pensieri come parole  
>  **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 11 - 20 gennaio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** flash-fic  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : difficile stabilirlo, ma sicuramente non è più una Severus/Lily  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Pensieri per parlare e pensieri per capire, anche se stessi.  È il seguito di “Il calderone della mente”  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  447/1.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
> Appartiene alla raccolta Sorrisi

Ogni volta che Elyn, la sua Guaritrice personale del San Mungo, gli sorrideva - e lo faceva sempre più spesso, ora che la nuova pozione dimostrava d’essere efficace e il mago migliorava a vista d’occhio – Severus era felice, sempre più felice.  
Quel brivido strano, sconosciuto, piacevole, era diventato abituale compagno per il suo corpo che, lentamente, si risvegliava alla vita. Una vita ancora tutta da scoprire.  
Il mago ricambiava in silenzio il sorriso, ogni volta leggendo una nuova sfumatura in quello di Elyn.  
Forse aggiungendo una nuova sfumatura anche nel proprio.  
Ancora non riusciva a parlare, anche se la Guaritrice era convinta che presto ce l’avrebbe fatta, così continuava ad usare i pensieri per parlare con lei.  
Anche se cominciava a sentirsi in lieve imbarazzo, talvolta.  
Elyn non sapeva solo entrare con rispetto nella sua mente e comprendere ogni sfumatura dei suoi pensieri, presenti e passati; Elyn era riuscita a penetrare fino nell’intima profondità della sua anima e, alla fine, aveva trovato anche il suo cuore.  
Conosceva tutto di lui.  
Sapeva anche che amava Lily… però di un amore sbagliato, un amore malato, un amore senza speranza, fatto solo di sofferenza, di sogni perduti, di rimpianti e rimorsi. Un amore che era solo la punizione che si era inflitto tanti anni prima, per impedirsi di vivere, per espiare le sue imperdonabili colpe.  
Nel fondo del suo cuore, Severus avrebbe continuato ad amare per sempre la bimba che gli aveva regalato i sorrisi dell’innocenza. Ma non poteva più amare una donna morta da diciassette anni, anche se era stato lui la causa prima della scomparsa che aveva distrutto tutti i suoi sogni; nella sua nuova vita, regalata dalle lacrime di Fanny e dall’ostinata perseveranza di Elyn, il mago aveva finalmente capito che non aveva alcun senso continuare ad amare una donna che non lo aveva mai amato, che aveva liberamente scelto di amare un altro ed avere un figlio da lui.  
Quel figlio che per tanti anni aveva protetto e per il quale era stato disposto a dare la vita, tutto il suo sangue, in silenzio, come sempre aveva vissuto.  
Quel figlio non suo, che aveva gli occhi della donna che aveva amato e il viso dell’uomo che gliela aveva portata via.  
No, non aveva più alcun senso, soprattutto quando rimirava il sorriso di Elyn, colmo di amore per lui.  
Si chiese se la maga avesse compreso anche quei suoi nuovi, recenti pensieri; la guardò, le iridi nere e penetranti fisse in quelle nocciola screziate d’oro, e il sorriso di Elyn divenne sfolgorante.  
Sì, forse Elyn sapeva comprendere ogni cosa, perché il mago, per la prima volta in vita sua, si era mostrato a lei senza alcuna maschera.


End file.
